Multifunction devices (MFDs) such as copiers, printers, scanners, etc. comprise a user interface (UI) that contains many options for performing tasks like copying, scanning and faxing. Often, the user interface of the MFDs is difficult and time-consuming to repeatedly alter to set the various options supported by the MFDs and back-end workflow systems which process input from, and output to, MFDs. Many users tend to repeat the same operations over time and can benefit from a simpler way to store and use the relevant settings. It is especially useful for users to have their own easily repeated settings, as opposed to having repeatable settings which all users must share, since per-user settings provide flexibility and versatility, allowing a wider range of different uses to be extracted from the same device with less effort.
Conventional approaches require that users first login to a device, such as an MFD, and then use UI buttons, which are programmed with actions and options. In practice, requiring users to login is clumsy and a significant hurdle to adoption. Attempting to improve the user experience through more sophisticated hardware (keyboards, touch screens etc.) requires a significant increase in device unit manufacturing cost.
There is therefore a need for a computer-implemented method, a system, a device, and a computer-readable medium that provides a faster and more convenient operation of repeated actions on devices, like MFDs, user-operable computing devices, and associated cloud systems.